A to Z the Zach & Cammie Way
by I.Spy.Smore.And.Cookie
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots about the cutest couple on the planet! Disclaimer: We don't own! First joint story! Brought to you by CammieZachZammie and Operative CG16. Now go check out our other stories! But don't forget to read this one! Okay, CammieZachZammie does the odd number chapters, Operative CG16 does the even number chapters? Got it, my little smurfs?
1. A

**A/N Our first story *wipes tear and smiles brightly* courtesy of CammieZachZammie and Operative CG16 or Ale/Abby (Known as Alex to you guys) and Sam/Liz...known as Sam to you guys...A to Z one-shots...I dunno we've been seeing them everywhere so we're like "Why the heck not?" Okay, so here's the deal. I (Alex) will write all the odd number chapter and Sam will write all the even number chapters...**

**So this chapter is courtesy of me, Ale!**

**~Liz & Abby**

A is for Amnesia

I didn't know if I would ever get my memory back. I just knew if I ever did, it would happen on its own. These were the thoughts racing through my mind as I sat in one of my favorite window seats, looking at the peaceful town of Roseville, which, at that moment, had thunder and lightning ruining it's small-town peacefulness. The dark sky reflected my memory of the summer.

Dark. Mysterious. Dangerous.

"Hey," I heard the voice, but I didn't turn around, wanting just a few moments alone to myself, not to mention, not wanting to hear the rumors that were always common at my school. My home.

Since I was in a tight ball, there was a small space for another person to sit down, and I felt, rather than saw, Zach pull back the curtains I had draped around myself and sit down besides me.

"You feeling okay?" he asked, brushing a strand of my hair away from my face. I didn't say anything to answer him, instead I turned around to face him

"I just...I just wish I knew where I messed up over the summer. If I hadn't gotten caught, or progress at the moment would be way more than where we're at right now" He didn't answer me for a moment.

"Cam-" he started, but then seemed to be trying to figure out how to put his thoughts into words. "Look, Cammie, if I could change the fact that you got caught- and hurt- I would. In a heartbeat"

I started to answer, to tell him it had been _my_ fault I ran away, but apparently he wasn't done "And, just so you know, I'd rather you be safe than know why the Circle is after you"

What did he mean by that? "Zach," I started softly "The Circle is an organization that's been functioning for over two hundred years. I'd just be another person the Circle's hurt. I know you mean well, but I prefer the Circle being brought down, than how hurt I am"

He looked like he wanted to say something but I rushed to add "I'm willing to get hurt for," my voice cracked a little "for my dad. If the Circle took his life then me getting injured isn't much compared to what he went through"

He looked into my eyes and said "I know"

Then he took my hand and gave it a small, reassuring squeeze. A sign that everything would turn out okay.

I gave him a small half-smile. "I just wish this was all over" I admitted, looking down at the floor.

I could feel him looking at me. "I promise you we'll end this, okay?"

"Promise?" I said, sounding like a child. Which I wish still was. So then I wouldn't know all the danger-filled things that go on in this world.

Since Zach was still holding my hand, he gave it another squeeze "Promise"

I sighed "I also wish that everyone I care about didn't have to go through this, because of _me-"_

_"_And me" Zach put in. I didn't say anything. "I also wish that I hadn't written that page about the circus. Just a few lines that caused them to go after me..." I trailed off, looking down at Roseville again.

The rain drops were a strangely beautiful sight on the window pane, and I let one of my fingers run down the cool glass.

"You didn't know" his voice was quiet, so soft I almost doubted he'd said it.

"It isn't really you're fault, you know," he said, looking straight into my eyes. "Yeah" I whispered turning back to the window pane.

I could see the lights in my mother's office, an office that was no doubt locked. Because there are some things you aren't supposed to know.

Zach seemed to read my mind because he looked in the direction I was looking at and said "They'll figure it out"

"Let's just hope they don't figure it out too late" I replied.

I didn't know what 'it' was. Maybe it was how to bring down the Circle. Maybe it was how to make our next move.

Or maybe it was just something I wasn't supposed to know.

The lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the sky with electricity. I counted to four inside my head, and thunder followed (Liz told me exactly how many seconds and nano seconds it takes for sound to come after light) rumbled in the distance.

The last thing I felt before falling fast asleep was Zach's arms around me and his hand stroking my hair.

Maybe having amnesia has it's perks, too.

**A/N And..cut! Of course this couldn't have been done without my co-writer/aunt Liz! Okay..okay...only I can call her Liz. Got that? She made me an invisibility hoodie *jumps up and down like a little kid* So everyone, round of applause to Aunt Liz aka Operative CG16 for helping me with this...the future will bring chapter two! I'm just not telling you the title!**

**~Liz & Abby (okay okay, Alex)**


	2. B

**Hey guys its Operative CG16! CammieZachZammie did the last chapter (very well I might add) and now its my turn! Without further ado, here's B- Birthday!**

**Cammie's POV**

I woke up on my own. Which let me tell you, is very rare for me. But today was an exception. It was a very special day and I needed all the time I could get to prepare. Its Zach's birthday today! I was so excited, my roommates, Bex, Liz, and Macey, helped me plan a really awesome party. Mom let us borrow the Great Hall for the party and Tina, Eva, Anna, Courtney, and Mick would be setting up when they got up. It was my job to orchestrate the whole thing and keep Zach busy when he was awake.

I quickly ran into the bathroom and took a shower. I grabbed my usual Saturday clothes (Mom said on the weekends we didn't have to wear our uniforms) and changed. After applying a thin layer of makeup I ran downstairs and into the Great Hall to see all the boxes filled with party supplies neatly stacked off the side. It would be a little bit before people got up so I decided to get started. I opened the first box found party styled cups, napkins, plates, etc. I put that one on the sophomore table and opened the next. There were six boxes in total. I opened and sorted the boxes, putting them on diffent tables, taking out what was inside and putting it in groups so everything would be easier to set up. All that took about 30 minutes and in that time most of the girls had awoken, dressed, and arrived in the Great Hall.

I knew we had over an hour to set up in peace (or at least with me there) because Zach never woke up earlier than 11 on weekends. He was such a guy. But in this case that was a good thing. I put Anna and Courtney on food duty, setting up the plates and utensils on the buffet table. Tina was blowing up balloons, Eva was hanging streamers with the help of Mick. Liz was setting up the lights, Macey had the music, and Bex was setting up cheesey party games like bean bag toss and beer pong without the alcohol. I was directing everything, making sure it was all perfect.

Everyone was still setting up, the chef had now arrived and was starting to make the food, when I glanced at my watch and saw it was already 10:45. I told everyone to keep going, they were doing a great job, and I was going to go keep Zach occupied. I looked at my roommates and they nodded. I waved and walked out into the hall. I ventured to the teacher's wing, where Zach's room was. I reached his door and walked right in, not bothering to knock, knowing he was still asleep.

I closed the door behind me and turned to face him. I almost 'awwed' out loud. He looked so adorable when he was asleep. His hair hung loosely in his eyes, his mouth slightly open, arms out stretched, one hanging off the bed and the other resting on his stomach. I crossed the room and sat next to him on the edge of the bed. I reached out and gently stroked his hair with my hand.

''Hey baby, its time to get up,'' I whispered in his ear.

He stirred but didn't wake up.

Sighing, I layed down next to him, my back to the door, and cupped his cheek in my left hand while my right continued stroking his hair.

''Come on baby, wake up.''

He groaned but still didn't move.

''Babe, get up.''

''Mmmmmm,'' he hummed.

The arm I was laying on wrapped around my waist and the one on his stomach followed, pulling me flush against him. My head was forced to the crook of his neck and he rested his cheek on my forehead. I had moved my hands just in time so they rested on his chest.

''Good morning Gallagher Girl,'' he whispered in my ear.

''Morning.''

We stayed like that for a few minutes.

''Um, Zach, you gonna get up now?" I asked.

''Nah, I'm comfortable.''

''Zach...''

''Yes Gallagher Girl?"

You could hear the smirk in his voice.

''Get up.''

''No.''

''Zach come on.''

"No...'' he moaned.

I kept quiet, thinking for a moment. As much as I wanted him to get up, this was a great way to keep him busy and I wasn't going to admit it out loud but I liked this position. After my mental debate, I finally made a decision.

''Fine...''

"Great.''

''Mm-hm.''

''Ya know Gallagher Girl, you gotta be nice to me today.''

''Yeah, and why is that?" I asked, playing innocent.

''Its my birthday.''

I pretended to be shocked.

''What?! Why didn't you tell me?"

''You never asked. And besides, its not important.''

I just stared at him.

''Everything's important to me...''

''I know Gallagher Girl, I know. But you're the only present I will ever need.''

_Awwwwwww_

I smirked evily as an idea popped in my head.

''Well then,'' I moved my head from his neck to right in front of his face, slowly moving in with every word. ''Happy. Birthday,'' I whispered.

He visibly gulped and his breath quickened ever so slightly. I smirked and closed the gap.

Without a moments hesitation his lips responded and pressed harder against mine. His hands moved to my hips and gripped them tightly. I threaded my fingers through his hair. Rolling over, he pinned me beneath him, supporting his weight with his arms, deepening the kiss. The blanket that was around his waist slipped to the floor, showing his red, blue, and black plad pajama pants. I pulled back, smiling, he gave me a little grin too. He leaned back in but I pushed him over and he rolled onto the floor with an ''Umf!"

I peaked over the edge to see Zach on his back staring up at me.

''Oopsie daisies?"

''Oh you're going to get it.''

Realizing he was serious I leaped from the bed, over Zach, and out the door. I knew I'd have a head start seeing as he had to out on a shirt. I ran on the opposite direction of the Great Hall to keep him as far away from the party as possible. I could hear his footsteps behind me so I picked up my speed. As I turned a corner I couldnt hear him anymore. I slowed and looked around. There wasn't anyone there so I continued on. I heard a noise in the connecting hall so I took off again. Suddenly arms wrapped around my waist, lifting me up and spinning me around. I squealed and laughed as Zach spun me.

''Gotcha.''

''Very funny.''

''I thought so.''

''Whatever. So what do you want to do today? I mean it _is_ your birthday.''

''I just want to hang out with my Gallagher Girl.''

_Awwwwwwwwww_

''Well then, let's get started.''

He gave me a questioning look.

''I'm gonna plan the perfect birthday. Movies, popcorn, fun.''

''Sounds great.''

I pulled him to the common room and grabbed a bean bag, pushing him on it. I walked over to the TV and popped in his favorite movie- Skyfall. I plopped down next to him and pushed play. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my temple. I smiled.

After the movie it was almost time for the party. I sent Zach back to his room and told him to dress nicely, but not too fancy. Once his door was closed I raced to my suite where Macey was waiting. She did my make up, hair, and placed a dress on my bed, ready for me to put on. It was a strapless peachy, skin tone colored dress with a small rose at the left side of the waist, the top sequined and the bottom flowy and silky. (pic on profile)

Once I was ready I sent an eighth grader to get Zach while I headed to the Great Hall. It looked awesoeme! Everyone else was here. When they saw me I gave them the signal and everyone got in their places. I flicked the lights and the world went black.

We waited for Zach and Ale (the eighth grader **(and my co-author, luv u)**) to arrive. Someone knocked on the door, using the secret knock we set up as code, so it must have been Ale. I pressed a button on my bracelet that gave Ale a little shock, letting her know we ready. She opened the door and Zach's voice floated through the air.

''Um, why am I here, I thought we were meeting Cam?"

"We are.'' That we was our cue. I flicked the lights once more and as brightness flooded the room we all yelled ''SURPRISE!"

Zach stood there with his mouth hanging open as his gaze swept the room, the decorations, the girls (the entire junior and sophomore class), and finally me.

''How- how did you know?"

''Oh please, did you really believe I didn't know when your birthday was?" I asked.

He blushed. Blushed!

''Maybe...''

We all laughed.

''Well let's get this party started!" Macey shouted. Everyone agreed. Liz turned on the lights and a rainbow of colors filled the room. They swirled and swivvled, changing and blinking. Bex cranked the music and today's top hits blarred through the hall. People started to mingle and grab food. Some girls started to play the games and create their own using the balloons. I awkwardly stood in the corner, watching the party. Arms suddenly wrapped around me from behind, pulling me against the person's chest.

''You're amazing,'' a voice whispered in my ear.

I turned, facing Zach, wrapping my own arms around his neck.

''I know.''

He chuckled and brushed my hair out of my eyes.

''I mean it. This is the best birthday I could every ask for.''

I blushed and smiled a little.

''I would do anything for you.''

He looked at me lovingly.

''I know. I would do anything for you too.'' I smiled.

He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. Oh yeah, we had a dance floor. We swayed to the music, wrapped in each others arms, completely oblivious to our surroundings.

After a while he pulled away.

''Thank you.''

''Your welcome.''

He grinned.

"Happy birthday,'' I whispered as I closed the space between us and kissed him.

**So that's B! Hope you like it and get ready for C, coming soon! by CammieZachZammie! Or Ale/Abby! See you soon!  
**

**~Liz and Abby  
**


	3. C

**A/N Okey dokey! Operative CG16 did the previous chapter (Did I mention how AWESOME IT IS?!) And now...*drumroll* C is for Crush**

**~Liz & Abby. Chapter courtesy of CammieZachZammie *bows***

**P.S. Operative CG16 is Liz and CammieZachZammie is Abby. If you haven't already figured that out.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Gallagher Girls. But we will own a copy of United We Spy on September 17th!**

**Background Info: Takes place during the exchange between the Gallagher Academy and Blackthorne.**

"Bookworm, do you read me" I whispered into my comms unit. The Subject, whom I commonly refer to as Zach was approaching me, with an expression I didn't recognize, on his face.

I heard nothing but static- everyone must have their comms turned off- so I pulled myself together like the Gallagher Girl I am, and smiled at Zach as he came by.

"So, what's new, Gallagher Girl?" said Zach, leaning against the wall.

"Oh...the _usual_" I said. At spy school, the usual would mean concocting antidotes for extremely rare poisons in physics class, among other highly dangerous things.

He raised an eyebrow at me "What about that exploding beaker last week in CoveOps?" he said, with an amused sort of tone in his voice.

I blushed. Okay, so that had been a bit beyond usual, but still!

"That was a slight malfunction, but whatever" I said, waving the detail away. Only then, when I looked at Zach's eyes, did I notice that he was looking at me in a way that had nothing to do with making eye contact while a person is talking!

It kinda seemed that he was looking at me like...a boy. Not a spy.

I know I should have felt flattered that a boy like Zach Goode was looking at me like that.

But ever since Josh, I don't think I could feel that anytime soon. Zach must have noticed my different expression, because he said "Hey, are you okay?"

Honestly, will people _ever_ stop asking me that? I mean yes, I went through a break-up, which did hurt me, but there are millions of girls in the world who have gone through the same thing as me!

But I didn't tell Zach any of that. Oh no, I just clung to my cover, like any good Gallagher Girl would in a situation in which an extremely attractive boy (Which I do _not_ have a crush on, no matter what Macey says!), starts talking to me, by giving him a small half-smile and saying "Yeah. Just a little tired."

"What did they do to you this time?" asked Zach, looking amused, but betraying his true feelings by showing a bit of concern on his face.

"And who would 'they' be?" I asked, leaning a little against the wall. He shrugged as if I should know, which, by the way, I _don't_.

"You know. Macey, Liz and Rebecca," he replied dutifully. I couldn't help but roll my eyes when he called Bex 'Rebecca'. Don't think he'd be too pleased if he called her that.

"Bex. And no, nothing, just major homework overload" I said. He smirked, and I couldn't help but feel myself blush a little under his intense gaze.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure it was just homework," he replied, a light tone of amusement in his voice.

"Hey, Cammie!" I turned around. It was a freshman that I knew named Sam, well Samantha, but known as Sam to everyone. She is a _really_ good spy. Not to mention Zach's younger sister. And well, I've known that she smirks just as much as her brother, which has got to mean something right? She's also a mix of Bex and Macey. Not to mention really smart **(Love you, my wonderful co-writer! Payback time! Sort of)**

"Hey, Sam" I said, trying not to let the color that was slowly creeping to my cheeks show too much. Sam gave me a knowing look, but I saw a small hint of a smirk appear on her face as she looked at me (blushing profusely by now) and Zach, who was, as usual, _smirking_.

Two smirkers against one. Can my life get any more difficult? Dang, maybe I spoke to soon, because just at that moment, Sam said "So, anything new with you, Cammie?" in an incredibly evil tone (This is where Macey plays into her...Maybe she's receiving directions through the Imperius Curse. No, what that's Harry Potter).

"Nothing much," I replied, trying to make my voice sound as casual as possible, but maybe I succeeded that a bit more than I would have liked because Zach looked at me, and saw the color rushing to my cheeks, and, as usual smirked and said "Come on, Gallagher Girl, you know way more than 'nothing much' is going on. If I remember correctly, I heard you admit you thought I was 'attractive,'"

That did it. I turned redder than a tomato, and I saw Sam give one triumphant look toward me, then walk away, her backpack slung across one shoulder, disapeearing into the crowd of girl heading my way.

And if they saw me next to a boy who knows I think he's attractive, not to mention the fact that I'm _beet red_, then they're obviously going to think I like him.

_Which I don't_. No matter how much Macey, Sam and even Zach think, I DO NOT LIKE HIM!

I just think he's attractive. There is a total difference between those two things (I know, I asked Liz).

Zach obviously saw the red that was creeping up to my cheeks cause he leaned in and said in my ear "Just so you know I think the same of you," in a really quite voice, so the crowd of girl that were walking past didn't hear him.

His breath was warm against my ear, and he must have wanted the satisfaction of seeing me blush, so why didn't he pull away when he finished whispering that?

Then he walked away, sending a wink in my direction.

I could have sworn I saw some seriousness in that wink.

But it was just my mind playing tricks on me, as usual. I mean, wasn't my mind to blame for the fact that I had fallen for a civilian last semester?

No, that was my heart that had been speaking then. But if I did feel anything for Zach, then better him than Josh, right? He knew _a lot_ of things that Josh had never known - or never would- about me.

But he wasn't as sweet as Josh. Oh no, he wasn't nearly as sweet as Josh had been. And he could easily break my already broken heart into a million more pieces to join those pieces that had broken when Josh and I broke up.

Why were boys always so confusing?!

: : : : : : : : :

Later that night, at 0109 hours to be precise, I sat in one of the towers no one ever used, still pondering what Zach had told me.

_"Just so you know I think the same of you__"_ What did he mean by that? Did he think me attractive, too? Maybe he wanted to join Josh's ranks and break my heart.

But maybe, just maybe, he meant what he said to me. But I couldn't let myself hope. Like my mother said, if I ever tried a stunt like that in the field, I could end up with a broke heart- which I already have - or worse. Like I promised my mother, I would never let anything, like a boy, for instance, come between, me and my family and my sisterhood and my friends.

"Hi again, Gallagher Girl," said a voice from behind me. I whipped around. How could he have found me here? No one but my friends knew about this tower, and they knew I wanted some time alone to myself.

"Hey," I said the word so soft, I doubted I'd said it.

Zach came to stand by my side, and we looked down at our ground, and at the sleeping town of Roseville. A town where spies didn't belong, as I had learned all too well last semester.

"Just so you know, I did mean what I said to you," he said quietly. I looked up into his eyes, and I saw he wasn't lying. I didn't need a Truth Ring to tell me that.

"You did?" I found myself asking. Before I could take the words back, they were out of my mouth.

"Yeah,"

"And, well, I've kind of taken to...um...like you," he said, and he blushed a little.

He blushed. Wow. But then again, I realized, as I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks, so did I.

I felt _really_ bad for saying this, but I did "I guess I like you, too, but after the whole Josh incident, I'm not sure if I can take..." I trailed off, then looked back into Zach's eyes.

They showed hurt and that killed me. But I didn't get to ask more, because in that instant, his lips were on mine, and I had _absolutely no idea_ what was going on.

When we pulled away, I looked him straight in the eye.

"On second thought, we could try that,"

**A/N And..done! How'd you like the ending! A round of applause for my wonderful co-writer! She wrote an awesome chapter! **

**Lots of Love**

**~Alexandra (That's my full name!) aka Ale/Abby/Cookie**


	4. D

**Hey guys, Sam here! How was that last chapter? It was goode wasnt it? *virtual clapping for Ale* And of course, cuz I was in it and Zach's sisterr, thank u thank u, yes I am a very goode spy. Thanks for the review, we appreciate them very much. Now its on to D- Dress up. Dont laugh just yet, theres pleny of that for the chapter. When we were deciding what to do for each chapter and Ale suggested dress up...I said, I could have some with that. And have fun I did. Without further ado, I give u D!**

**~ Liz and Abby**

* * *

Cammie's POV

I was rudely awoken by a pillow being thrown in my face.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"Come on Cam! Get up!" my best friend Bex shouted, now jumping on my bed.

I mumbled some choice words at her as I bounced around.

"Caaaaaammmmm."

"Fine! I'm up! Just stop jumping..."

"Good."

She got off and grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet.

"What was so important that you had to wake me up before..." I trailed off, looking at the clock. "Nine o'clock?"

"We are going to have the best Saturday ever!"

I moaned. My roommates' definition of fun is usually _not _fun for me.

"And how are we doing that?"

"Simple Cammie, we are being kids," answered my other roommate, Macey.

I gave her a questioning look. She sighed.

"Cam, Cam, Cam. What are we going to do with you? We're having a kid day. Do you know what that means? It means everything we used to do as a kid we do today."

I stared at her like she was crazy.

''O...k."

"So first we're watching a Disney movie. You pick."

She handed me a stack of DVD's. I pulled out Mulan. Throwing the rest on my bed, I waved the case in the air. Liz, our third roomie, took it from me and popped it in the DVD player. Oh yeah, we have a TV in our room. What can I say? Being the headmistress' daughter has its perks. We settled down on bean bags and pushed play.

Halfway through the movie there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it. Zach stood leaning against the door frame, smirking at me.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, whatcha doing?"

"Just watching a movie. Wanna join us?"

"Sure."He walked in, plopping down on _my_ bean bag.

"Uh Zach?"

''Yes Gallagher Girl?"

"That is _my_ bean bag."

''I noticed."

"So can you move?"

"Nah.''

I sighed. "Fine."

I walked over to my bed, grabbed all the pillows, and made a pile next to Zach. I was just about to sit down when arms reached out and pulled me onto the person's lap. I turned my head to look at Zach, his arms still around my waist, chin on my shoulder, and smirk on his face.

"Zach...what are you doing?"

"Oh come on Gallagher Girl, you really think those pillows are more comfortable than me?"

I blushed. He knew the answer, he was just trying to get me to admit it.

"Maybe..."

He gave me a look.

"Really?"

He pecked me on the lips, pulling away slowly, his face lingering in front of mine.

"You can tell me Gallagher Girl," he prompted.

I sighed.

''Fine. You're much more comfortable than a pile of pillows."

He smirked.

"Better."

He kissed me one more time before turning back to the movie.

When it was over Macey pulled a couple of boxes from under her bed and put them in the center (we had formed a circle). They were board games.

We played for a while but got bored very quickly. It was already 1:00 so Macey said we had one more activity before we were allowed to do whatever we wanted.

"Alright people, our last fun thing of the day...dress up!"

Bex stared, Liz's jaw dropped, and I just froze. Zach was looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"Dont get too cocky Goode, you're playing too."

And with that the smirk fell and a look of horror replaced it.

"Oh yes, its your own fault. You showed up, now you have to stay, there is no _sitting out_."

Bex laughed, being the only one of us besides Macey to make a sound.

"Um, Macey?" I asked, finally able to speak. "How are we doing that? We don't have "dress up'' clothes."

I thought I'd made a pretty good point, and hopefully got us out of it, but noooooo. Macey just had to be _Macey_.

"Yes, we do. I have a ton of stuff in my closet!"

We all groaned.

"Well let's get started! Liz, you first."

She dragged poor Lizzie into her closet and shut the door. 5 minutes later she emerged. As a fairy.

Zach broke out laughing and I slapped him upside the head. He shut up.

"Bex!" Macey called from the closet.

Bex stood up and closed the door behind her. She came out as some sort of lizard thing.

We all laughed, even Liz. She scowled and grumbled something like "you still have to go.''

I thought I was next so I started to stand but Macey called Zach. He shot me a panicked look. I just shrugged and pushed him in the closet. When he opened the door and walked out I stared at him. The room was silent for a minute before all three of us burst out laughing.

He was wearing this dress shirt thing and vest. There was crown on his head.

"Really McHenry?!" he called. "How original is this?"

"Shut up and send Cammie in!"

I gulped. He reached for me, wrapping me in a hug, while whispering, "I'm sorry babe." And then he gently shoved me in the closet.

"Traitor!" I yelled.

"Oh come on Cam, it's not that bad. And because Mr. Goode is here I'm going easy on you. I was going to make you what Bex is and her what your going to be but then your boyfriend had to show up so I had to change my plans."

"Um, thanks? I think..."

"Welcome. Now, put this on."

She shoved a dress in my arms. I did as I was told and put the dress on, along with the shoes and tiara she also threw at me. I turned around to find Macey dressed too. She was a witch. Literally.

"Ready?''

I nodded.

She opened the door and walked out. Everybody looked at her, not seeming surprised at her costume. She gestured for me and I followed.

Liz smiled at me, Bex looked jealous (I didn't blame her, she _was_ a lizard), and Zach's jaw dropped. I gave him a questioning look.

"You look hot," Macey whispered in my ear.

I just nodded, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

* * *

**(After this part, I, Ale, take over, cause Sam needed a break from this chapter. Am I not such a wonderful friend?)**

"Why couldn't I wear that!" exclaimed Bex, looking down at her lizard costume.

Macey scoffed. "Well, then. Zach, tell Grant to sneak out of Blackthorne so I can make little Bexy here look just as hot for the guy she likes."

Bex blushed a shade of crimson that was usually reserved for Liz when we talked about her and Jonas. Which is to say, pretty darn red.

Zach just rolled his eyes. "Doubt he'd come. Considering last time he tried to sneak out, he got caught and had to..." he trailed off, then looked at me, and I remembered what he had told me. _Assassins_.

"What did he have to do?" asked Liz, eyes wide.

"Nothing, just help out in the chem labs for a week," lied Zach, but no one but me could tell he was lying. "and let's just say, helping out in the chem labs is not a guy's wish."

The girls laughed, and I immediately felt calmer. Boy, was he a good liar. "Oh well," said Macey. "Point is, Bexy, you stay in the lizard costume. Lizzie, I dare you to go prancing around in front of the headmistress' office. Since you are a fairy,"

Liz blushed the same red as Bex, except, if possible even redder. Because most likely Tina Walters would be there, trying to find out something about the headmistress. Or, well, Mom.

And when Tina Walters sees Liz prancing around like a fairy, it will be around the school before Liz can get back to our suite. And poor Lizzie can't take that. Hopefully Tina spares little Liz.

I sighed gratefully, thinking that Macey was done, but of course, being _Macey_, most of the fun would be with Zach and I.

"Cam, I dare you and Zach to make out in the Grand Hall wearing those costumes," she said, triumphantly. Zach's eyes widened in horror. It's not the fact of wearing the costumes, (Although that would be pretty embarrassing) but more the fact of making out in front of certain people.

Namely, my MOM! Second, Joe Solomon. Let's just say if they saw that, we would get a serious talk. Third, the seniors. Because then they'd know we are official. At least, I think we are. Fourth, ALL THE OTHER TEACHERS! Because Professor Buckingham isn't exactly the best person to show PDA in front of.

"Fine. We'll do it," said Zach. I shot him a glare. Don't get me wrong, I do like kissing him, (Don't you dare tell him!) but in front of THE WHOLE GRAND HALL?! Not so much.

Macey looked gleeful. Liz looked freaked out. And Bex. Bex was joyful. Cause of course, she likes to embarrass me at times.

I just love my best friends.

* * *

"Okay, Lizzie, go!" said Macey as we approached Mom's office.

**Subjects inside Rachel Samantha Morgan's office**

_**A list by Cameron Ann Morgan**_

**1. Rachel Samantha Morgan, retired CIA operative. **

**2. Joseph Michael Solomon, ex-Circle Agent.**

**3. Grace Michelle Baxter, MI6 Agent.**

**4. Abraham John Baxter, MI6 Agent**

** :::::: **

Liz nervously walked to the door, visibly trembling from head to foot.

She started dancing. Well, what she thought was the definition of dancing.

Don't get me wrong, Liz is one of my best friends. But her dancing isn't exactly the best. She may be the next Einstein, but dancing is more of a Bex or Macey thing. Definitely not a Liz thing.

Finally, Mom came out, Joe at her side, and Mr. and Mrs. Baxter behind him.

"Liz?" said my mom, utterly confused.

"Yes, Headmistress?" I heard Liz say (We had hidden around the corner as to not have Mom see us in our costumes).

"What are you doing?" said Joe Solomon.

"I was just...dancing..." said Lizzie, trailing off.

"Oh. Did the girls by any chance send you to spy?" said Mom.

"We wouldn't do that!" whispered Bex, and I threw her a look that was answered with a smirk, "We'd have Cammie spy!" I just rollef my eyes, not wanting to blow our cover.

"No, Headmistress," said Liz, and I could almost sense her blushing. Like a tomato.

Mom must have believed her, because I heard Mr. Solomon say, "Well, Ms. Sutton, I suggest you go back to your suite with your...umm...costume,"

Liz came back to us, looking relieved, scared, embarrassed, and so many other things.

I gulped. Because I knew I was next.

* * *

When all of us walked into the Grand Hall, we got _a lot_ of strange looks.

Bex was a lizard. Liz was a fairy. Macey was a witch.

And of course, everyone instantly noticed Zach and I were wearing identical costumes that belonged to our respective genders.

Prince and Princess. And almost immediately, all the attention was diverted from my friends, (Except Macey) and toward us.

We all sat down at the senior table, me next to Zach, considering what we had to do. I had eaten at least four breath mints before we left the room and I didn't plan on eating anything during dinner

A) That would ruin my breath and I did NOT want to have onion breath when Zach and I...you know. B) I was far too nervous to eat.

After a bit of awkward silence between us, with Bex and Macey smirking at us the entire time. Macey gave me us a look that said go on. I gulped a little.

So Zach wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing me.

And just then, it seemed like the entire hall went silent.

He kissed me again, and this time I knew for sure the entire school was staring at us.

One hundred and nineteen extremely shocked faces looking at us.

We finally pulled apart, and I started blushing like a madman. Really, I'm pretty sure I was redder than the sauce on the pizza we were eating.

Macey just smirked.

Note to self: Never again play dress-up with Macey McHenry. _Ever_.

**A/N Done! Hehe, this is the first chapter both of us actually work on together. May I add that we're proud? Anyways, REVIEW! I would tell you the next chapter's title, but then it wouldn't be a secret? After all, you're all spies, you should be able to figure it out?**

**~Liz/Abby**


	5. AN contest

**Hey guys, Sam here. So just wanted to say sorry for all the delay, Ale has E and as far as I can tell hasn't started it (sorry Ale, but I had to tell them something). Anyway, thanks for being patient and I will bug Ale to get it up soon (u know I will and I know ur reading this). I do have another purpose for this AN though, I don't really like just doing 'sorry' and all that, gives u false hope. And yeah, sorry again this isn't a chapter. Anywho, back to business. We (Ale and I) have gotten the title/theme of almost every letter, we like to plan ahead, but a couple r being stubborn and we can't think of one. So I came up with a great idea to have a contest for each letter we can't think of. So basically we come up with a bunch of ideas, like 10 or so, maybe less (probably) and then put them in an AN and have u vote on them. The one with the most votes is what that letter will be about and all who voted for that theme will get a shout out in the chapter. Sound goode? Well OK. Here's the first one, T. So we came up with:**

Teamwork

Together

Twins

Tickets

Target

Talk

**U decide and thats what T will be, keep in mind, for what reason idk but whatever, that T is mine so yeah, vote and we'll get to it, when the time comes of course. **

**Until next time,**

**~ Liz and Abby (luv u Ale! don't be mad!) she didn't really know I was making this AN...**


	6. AN sorry

**Hey guys Liz here! Yes I know this is an AN and I'm sorry for that, Ale is working as hard as she can to get E up but a very special announcement...its her birthday! Everybody say happy birthday to Ale! Luv u twin and we wish u a very happy 13th! Welcome to the world of being a teenager!**


	7. E

**A/N HI GUYS! YES I KNOW YOU PROBABLY THINK I AM A NUTSO BECAUSE WE HAVENT UPDATED IN A MONTH AND IM WRITING IN CAPITALS…WELL SORRY IM KIND OF HYPER RIGHT NOW SINCE I HAD A LOT OF CHOCOLATE RIGHT NOW, SO YEAH I'LL LET YOU GET TO THE STORY!**

**~Alex/Cookie/Abby**

_**E **_**is for **_**Enchanted**_

"Hey," his voice took me out of whatever trance I'd been in, just staring at the Abrams and Son Pharmacy just steps away from where I stood in the Roseville Gazebo.

"Zach? What are you—" I started, but he cut me off.

With a kiss to be exact. When he pulled away, he ran a hand through my hair and said, "So, happy to see me?"

"Is this a trick question?"

He laughed a little, and kissed the tip of my nose. "Nah, but it might have been one."

I smiled for the first time in what felt like weeks. "You know, I don't think that's very nice."

"Yeah, but you see, somehow the girl I always play trick questions on always forgives me."

"She should know better."

"Nah. I like her the way she is."

I laughed, staring into his eyes. _Those eyes_. They were those beautiful eyes that could have you staring for hours; not quite a solid color, but more like a kaleidoscope of colors.

Light green. Emerald green. Hazel. Brown. Hints of gray. It was all there.

And that, I guess, is why I thought his eyes were his best feature (although I won't deny his abs were nice).

"Like what you see?" he said, jerking me back to reality. I felt myself blush a light color, but didn't answer right away.

I paused a little and said, "Yeah. The trees look nice."

Note to self: Learn to be a more capable liar.

He smirked, and I noticed his nose was half an inch away from mine, our foreheads were touching, and his lips were just an inch away from each other.

His arms slid around my waist, and I still looked into his eyes. They were a light hazel-green at

the moment. I kissed him again, needing to close the distance between me and him.

He kissed me back, and we pulled apart again. "Hey, Zach?" I asked, suddenly needing to know the answer to a question I had never asked.

"Yeah?"

I've never been a normal girlfriend. Not with Josh, and especially not with Zach. Zach was the first—and only—boy who had ever seen the _real_ me. Not just some girl with a cat named Suzie who had a dad as an engineer.

No, Zach saw the girl with the dead dad, the one who loved passageways, and who was the target of a terrorist organization.

Zach _saw me_.

Zach _knew me._

So, trying hard as I could to be a normal girlfriend, I took a deep breath, summoned my inner superspy, and asked the question that most normal girlfriends probably know the answer to. "What's your favorite color?"

His hand was warm in mine by that time; we had begun walking in the town square, closer to the park.

He gave me a small smirk as his arm slid tightly around my waist and said, "What's the exact color of your eyes?"

I blushed bright red, slapped him lightly on the forearm, but grinned. A lot.

"I don't know, really."

"My turn. What's your favorite color?"

Blushing again, I told him, "The color of your eyes."

He kissed me on the lips, and when he pulled back, I looked up toward the forest, where a beautiful moon had risen, and, beyond it, was my home. My school. My walls.

But at the moment I was a bit too caught up with his eyes.

I was enchanted.

**A/N YAY! I DID IT! I feel proud **** Now if you excuse me, could you leave a review? I give out iCookies!**

**~Alex/Abby/Cookie  
**

And this is Liz/Smore/Sam! Thank u for all ur patience and support, we r happy to be back to FF and hope u liked it! F will be up soon!


End file.
